Teen Titans: Injustice
by DoctorWho507
Summary: In Year 3 of Injustice, Superman banished Tim Drake, Kon-El, Wonder Girl, and Starfire into the Phantom Zone. The Insurgency calls upon an alternate version of the Teen Titans to help rescue them.
1. Openning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Superboy was on his hands and knees bleeding internally. Wonder Girl, Starfire, Red Robin, and Superman surround him. "I am sorry Kon…" Superman said. He didn't want to hurt him, but Superboy gave him no choice. Wonder Girl was angrier than ever at Superman, in fact, Starfire and Red Robin both felt that way as well.

"What did you do to him?" Wonder Girl both shouted and asked.

"He is… bleeding internally… his sternum is broken and one of his ribs has punctured his heart. He's bleeding out."

"Please… you got to help us get him to a hospital." Wonder Girl said with tears pouring down her face.

"He won't make it." Superman replied.

"So that's it?" Red Robin said. "You're going to let him die."

"No. There's only one way to save his life—by sending him into the Phantom Zone, which exists outside of time and space. He will become a psychic phantasm and his fate will not be tied to his physical form."

"So he'll live?" Red Robin asked.

"Yes, but I'll only do this under one condition… I can't have you working against what I must do, so you ALL have to go with him. That said, I promise to bring you all back when my work is done. Do you agree to my terms?" There was a bit of silence, but only for a moment.

"Do it." Wonder Girl said.

"I AM sorry." Superman pulls them into the Phantom Zone. "But I have a world to save. For Lois."

Two years later, in another universe, the Teen Titans have just gotten back from Paris after defeating the Brotherhood of Evil for good. **Note: These are the Teen Titans from the original 2003-2007 animated series.** They were having a pizza party in the tower. "So, no more enemy left to fight." Beast Boy said. "Things are going to get boring real quick."

"Frankly, I could use a vacation." Raven stated. Then an alarm went off. "Spoke too soon." The screen showed Doctor Light robbing a bank.

"Alright Titans, looks like vacation is going to have to wait. Titans, GO!" A few minutes later the team consisting of Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, cornered Doctor Light in an abandoned movie theater. "It's over doc." Just then a blue light surrounds all five of them. The next minute they find themselves in New York City, only the skies were much more red and the screens that usually have advertisements only have a symbol of a circle then six lines coming out of it, side by side, and making it look divided into thirds.

"Okay, where are we?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know," Robin replied. "But I don't like it at all."

"I don't expect you to." A mysterious yet very familiar voice said. "I brought you here to help the insurgency." The Titans see a man with one side of his face as clear as day, and the other side of his face, pitch black.

"Slade!" Robin shouted. "I can guess you were the one who did this to the world."

"Stand down Titans. I know what this looks like but…"

"Deathstroke!" Someone in a military uniform said.

"Kill him!" Another soldier said. They all pointed their guns at Deathstroke.

"Titans, I am going to need you to run."

"No way, Slade. Give us one good reason why we should leave."

"Look at the symbol on their uniforms." They saw what looked like an "S".

"But that makes no sense."

"Ready, Aim!" A soldier shouted.

"Hold it." Another mysterious voice, but familiar to Robin said. The figure reveals himself.

"Robin," Starfire whispered in Robin's ear, "He looks a lot like the Nightwing I saw in the future."

"That can't be me."

"Wait a minute. Starfire? Beast Boy? You're here? Dick? But that's not possible."

"Who are you?" Raven asked.

"Oh of course. More duplicates. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Damian Wayne. And you, all of you are under arrest under the authority of the High Councilor."

"And who is the High Councilor?" Beast Boy asked.

"Superman."

"Okay this still doesn't make any sense, Superman's a good guy. He wouldn't be ruling the world."

"He didn't use to, but that was five years ago." Deathstroke replied. "And we're not going anywhere." He throws out a few gas bombs and fills the place with smoke. "Titans, with me!" They run. The smoke clears a few moments later.

"Wonder Woman, I would like to have a talk with the High Councilor."

A little while in an underground facility in Gotham, Deathstroke sits the Teen Titans down. "All right, Slade. Talk. Explain how Superman did all of this." Robin demanded.

"Joker." Deathstroke replied. Robin's eyes widened, the very image of that clown sent shivers down his spine.

"Alright you got my full attention, what did Joker do?"

"Superman's wife, Lois Lane, was pregnant with a son. Joker kidnapped her. He took Scarecrow's fear toxin and added a hint of Kryptonite so it would take effect on Superman. When Superman was exposed to it, he thought he saw Doomsday."

"Doomsday?" Beast Boy asked.

"Must not have happened in your world yet. Anyway, Superman took Doomsday into space to kill him, but in reality, it was Lois Lane."

"No." Starfire said, the very thought of it filled Starfire with sadness.

"Yes. But the Joker had one last trick up his sleeve. He cut her open and linked a nuclear detonator to her heartbeat. So when she died, the nuclear bomb Joker had in Metropolis went off. Millions died. Superman blamed himself for it all. The Joker used him as a gun against Metropolis. Superman broke into the prison cell where Batman was interrogating Joker, and punched his hand through Joker's chest. I guess Joker had the last laugh after all. Superman then created a Regime that threatened the world to stop all of the conflicts it had. Apart from Damian Wayne, the Regime also consisted of Wonder Woman, Flash, Shazam, Green Lantern, Cyborg, and Hawkgirl. Batman formed an Insurgency to stop Superman. Green Arrow was on the Insurgency, and he tried to calm Superman down, it cost Oliver Queen his life." The idea of Superman killing Green Arrow horrified them. "Soon, the Green Lantern Corps invaded the Earth to overthrow the One-Earth government. They would've succeeded, but Sinestro intervened. He persuaded Hal Jordan that fear was stronger than willpower, and Hal became a Yellow Lantern, as did Superman. The invading Green Lantern Corps was forced to retreat." Starfire was hen filled with fear. "Then came John Constantine. He exploited Superman's vulnerability to magic. He kidnapped Raven to draw Trigon here, Trigon would then destroy Superman and his Regime, but Mr. Mxyzptlk intervened. The two of them fought until reality was on the brink of destruction, until the powers of Shazam, amplified by Doctor Fate stopped them." A shiver was sent down Raven's spine. "Then the gods of Olympus came. They demanded that Superman leave Earth. It turns out Darkseid and Ares were behind it all. Eventually the Highfather of New Genesis came and put an end to it. Then there was the whole business with the Superman clone. All the while, one person has never stopped trying to defeat Superman. And here he is now." The figure revealed himself to be Batman.

"Bruce Wayne." Robin said.

"Hello, Dick. I see the universe Deathstroke pulled you from was before you became Nightwing."

"So why call us here?" Raven asked. "Surely the Titans of this world could…"

"No longer an option." Batman replied. "Before Metropolis, there were many Titans, Nightwing, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Tim Drake, Damian Wayne, and Superboy, a successful clone-son of Superman. Damian Wayne, he ran off with the Regime. He is not my son. Cyborg and Raven, same thing, except Raven also became a servant of Trigon. Beast Boy and Kid Flash, they died in Metropolis. Nightwing, my true son, Damian killed him. Superboy tried to stop Superman, along with Wonder Girl, Starfire, and Tim Drake, but Superboy was badly injured. To save his life for the time being, Superman banished the four of them into the Phantom Zone. If you bring the Phantom Zone projector here, I can heal Superboy and bring Tim Drake, Starfire, and Wonder Girl back here. I have already called another dimension's Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, and Aquaman here. They are busy helping me out."

"Let me discuss it over with the other Titans." Batman and Deathstroke leave the room.

"I can't believe I died." Beast Boy said.

"I can't believe I ran off with Superman." Cyborg said.

"I can't believe I became a servant of Trigon." Raven said.

"I can't believe the Batman's own son would kill you Robin." Starfire said.

"All the more reason to stay and help." Robin said. "If Slade is right and this has been going on for five years, and if Sinestro is helping out, then the people of Earth are living in fear. We need to do something. So let us put it to a vote. All in favor of staying and helping." Robin and Starfire raised their hands first. Beast Boy raises his hand next. "All oppose." Cyborg and Raven raise their hands.

"We can't stay here and help Robin." Cyborg said.

"There is just too much at stake here." Raven said.

"We're only here to free this world's Titans. We have to help. The expansion of our reach does not stop at our world. So are you in?"

"Sure." Cyborg said.

"If my other self is a servant of Trigon, she must be stopped."

"Have you reached a decision yet?" Batman asked.

"We'll help. What is the plan Bruce?"

"I am afraid that is not so simple." Lex Luthor came out and said.

"YOU!"

"What is he doing here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Why is here?" Raven asked.

"That man is a criminal!" Starfire said.

"I am not like your Lex. Unlike your Lex Luthor, I never indulged in criminal activity. Superman does not suspect that his best friend is funding the Insurgency. Anyway, Superman's Regime has Titans of its own, Damian Wayne, Cyborg, Raven, and even Backfire are part of the Regime Titans."

"My sister?"

"Yes. And if you want to help the Titans trapped in the Phantom Zone, you are going to need the four keys from the Regime Titans."

"And I got a score to settle with Damian." A figure in a red helmet brown leather jacket bearing a red batman symbol and two guns walks in.

"I recognize that voice." Robin said.

"I see you haven't taken up the name Nightwing yet, Dickward."

"Hello, Jason. And yes, we already settled on that matter."

"Jason here is an Insurgency agent undercover in the Regime." Batman pointed out.

"Superman doesn't suspect me at all. I am a guy who shares his point of view on criminals, but I am with Bruce because I am not in favor of the dictatorial variety. I have been working in the Fortress of Solitude trying to find a way of bringing back the Titans."

"So, where do we start?" Robin asked.


	2. Beast Boy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Paris, France. As one of the largest cities in the world, the regime keeps a tight grip on it. A portal opens in a subway underneath it. Beast Boy and Raven walk out. "Thanks for taking me here, Rave. I needed to see this."

"Just activate the communicator when you need me to open a portal back." Raven walks through the portal then closes it. Beast Boy follows the tracks to an abandoned Brotherhood of Evil hideout. It was pitch black, full of cob webs, cold, and damp. Beast Boy finds a light switch. It turns on a dim light. The base was a mess.

"Looks like Superman was pretty thorough when he tore down this place."

"Little green one, you live." A mysterious voice said. Beast Boy looks around and sees what appears to be a brain in a jar.

"Brain. What happened here?"

"The Brotherhood of Evil resisted Superman's regime. Superman alone defeated us. He killed every one of the Brotherhood. Only I remain."

"Alright. Now what about the younger heroes? I know what happened to Nightwing, Starfire, me, Cyborg, Raven, Impulse, Wonder Girl, Robin, Red Robin, and Superboy, but what about the others? Wally West, Argent, Kole, Gnarrk, Troia, Speedy, Thunder, Lightning, Aqualad, Red Star, Hotspot, Wildebeest, Bumblebee, Bushido, Captain Marvel Jr., Herald, Jericho, Miss Martian, Pantha?"

"They were among the first to oppose Superman."

"He killed them?"

"Superman may be a tyrant, but he does not kill children."

"Where are they."

"Allow me to show you." Brain starts to glow and then a wall opens. It shows all the kid heroes frozen. Beast Boy was horrified by this, but at least they were alive. Beast Boy pulls out his communicator. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you activate that thing, Superman will track it here and to the insurgency. If it is just turning on the lights, you're okay. Superman keeps an eye on all of us. I managed to block his signal so that he wouldn't track the technological uses that were used to open the wall."

"Maybe I can unfreeze them."

"Don't kid yourself." Beast Boy looks around and sees a computer still intact.

"My Robotman taught me how to operate Brotherhood technology. If I am right, this should be the same." Beast Boy types in some keys. "I am going to have to give it time, to reduce suspicion. Alright timer set for 48 hours. And go." The clock starts ticking.

"You idiot! Superman will be here any second now!"

"No. Batman told me that another Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Green Arrow are keeping him busy."

"If he won't come, then he'll send his lackeys."

"Time to hide." The wall closes, Beast Boy hides the computer, swallows a pill, then turns into a mouse. A portal opens, and this universe's Raven and Cyborg walk out.

"Alright Brain, what are you up to?" Cyborg asked.

"Why Cyborg, what makes you think something is up?"

"A countdown has been started."

"Hold on, we're not alone. There are four people here." Raven stated.

"Who else is here?"

"No one. But if someone were here…" Beast Boy knew Brain was talking to him indirectly now, "He, or she, would put up the 10,000-digit password firewall and delete the abort commands so that even you couldn't stop the countdown." Beast Boy, still in the form of a mouse, punches the keys and activates the firewall and deletes all abort commands, then turns off the computer. Cyborg noticed.

"Somebody is here. Who else is there?" A mouse then runs by his foot and stares up at him. "A mouse." The mouse then changes into a gorilla. Before the two of them could process what happened, the gorilla threw Raven across the room Cyborg's arm changed into a sonic cannon. The gorilla then changed into Beast Boy. "My God!" Cyborg was extremely shocked to see Beast Boy. Raven was just as shocked when she saw him.

"Beast Boy, is that you?" Raven asked.

"I think so. Hold on…" Beast Boy briefly pats himself. "Yep it's me. Now who are you supposed to be? Some motorcycle engine and a red crow?"

"The humor, I never thought I'd miss it. But you're not our Beast Boy."

"True. But I am still just as strong."

 **Round One: Beast Boy vs Raven (Regime)**

Beast Boy throws a punch at Raven, and she stammers, then Beast boy kicks her upwards. Raven hits the ceiling then falls back to the ground. Beast Boy punches Raven twice, then Raven throws black energy balls at Beast Boy who falls to the ground but gets back up. Beast Boy turns into a cheetah then claws at her, twice, then turns back into Beast Boy, then low kicks her and punches her in the jaw, knocking her to the floor, but Raven gets back up.

Raven punches Beast Boy towards the wall, puts her boot on him and then pressed him down. Beast Boy got back up. Raven brings Beast Boy to another plane of existence, where three demons charged at him. Then she summons Trigon who uses eye-blasts to bring Beast Boy to the ground. Raven hits Beast Boy twice, grabs him and throws him at the wall.

Beast Boy then turned into a Tyrannosaurus and hits her with his tail, then stomps on her. Beast Boy then changes into an elephant and grabs her with his trunk, then hits her against the wall and then up and down against the ceiling and floor. Raven still gets back up, and Beast Boy changes into a gorilla then grabs her leg and slams her into the ground over and over again. Raven tried getting up but fell to the ground, defeated. "Shouldn't have joined the regime, Rave."

"You're making a big mistake, Beast Boy." Cyborg said.

"You're the one who joined the regime."

"Superman brought order to the world."

"That's what you call it? Order? The regime has killed innocents."

"They sided with the Joker."

"I understand why Superman killed the Joker, I think everyone in the world knew why. But it didn't stop there. How many more died, Cyborg? How much innocent blood is on your hands?"

"All to preserve order."

"Then you are doing a lousy job."

 **Round 2: Beast Boy vs Cyborg (Regime)**

Beast Boy punches Cyborg in the chest and then swings his foot in Cyborg's face. Beast Boy then changes into a tiger and claws him. Beast Boy then changes into a monkey and kicks Cyborg repeatedly, and then punches him again. Beast Boy changes back into his normal human form and grabs a steel pipe and then smacks Cyborg across the face with it. Cyborg fires at Beast Boy, only for him to dodge them and Beast Boy punches Cyborg in the back of the head.

Cyborg open fires on Beast Boy five times and then he sky-uppercuts Beast Boy. Cyborg kicks him in the chest and then fires some rockets at him. Beast Boy is pushed up against the wall. Cyborg then opens a mother-box portal and throws Beast Boy into it. On Apokolips, Darkseid uses his Omega Beams to push him back into the portal and back to the Brotherhood Hideout. Cyborg then creates an ultra-sonic cannon and blasts Beast Boy, full power. Beast Boy was nearly knocked down but gets back up.

Beast Boy then changes into a tyrannosaurus rex and stomps on Cyborg. He then changes into an elephant and throws Cyborg against the wall, left and right, then up and down against the ceiling and floor. Beast Boy then changes into a gorilla and he grabs Cyborg's ankle and then bashes him against the floor repeatedly. Cyborg gets back up, but Beast Boy kicks him against the ceiling. Cyborg falls to the ground, defeated. "This is not order, Cyborg."

Cyborg and Raven get up but receive a transmission. "You're lucky. We are to report to Stryker's Island. Just this once Beast Boy. Because he was my friend." Cyborg opens a boom-tube and Raven and Cyborg walk through.

"Little green one," Brain said, "you are conflicted."

"If their Beast Boy was still alive, then maybe Cyborg and Raven wouldn't have run off with the regime."

"I have come to the same conclusion. This world needs a Beast Boy." Beast Boy presses his communicator and a portal opens. Beast Boy walks through, with a lot on his mind.


End file.
